Piel con Piel
by Dellaween
Summary: Sabía que estaba mal, y más que nada, se estaban dejando guiar por aquellos instintos primitivos. Esta viñeta es parte del evento diario del Drinny-con 2018 organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


**Disclaimers:** los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Esta viñeta es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2018.

* * *

La joven de cabellos pelirrojos observó a su vecino, la misma sensación que le embargó desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez volvió a golpearla como un látigo en el estómago, eran nuevas sensaciones para ella, y en definitiva estaban prohibidas, él era un guapo heredero, soltero y un agente libre para desposar, sin embargo, y aunque ella lo fuera también, estaba prohibido.

A finales del siglo XXIX, el gobierno decidió que el problema del mundo provenía de la sobrepoblación que existía en algunas poblaciones del globo, así que se unieron, deshicieron las Naciones Unidas y crearon otra organización mundial, una que llevaría las cosas más sobre el límite con tal de que las cosas avanzaran de mejor manera, querían soluciones prontas y las tomaron, erradicaron los sectores más pobres y dejaron a las clases altas y medias solamente, no había mucha diferencia entre unas y otras.

Para tener un mejor balance de la natalidad y mortalidad de la población mundial, decidieron desarrollar inhibidores para algunos males que atacaban a la humanidad, como el deseo sexual; así que todo lo que sentía cada que lo veía sin duda era prohibido por cada órgano gubernamental que pudiese existir sobre el mundo.

Había dos posibilidades, o es que sus inhibidores estaban defectuosos, o realmente lo que ese chico despertaba en ella era fuera de posibilidades, cualquiera que fuese la opción no le agradaba para nada.

Se quedó con él en el pensamiento todo el día, observó por su balcón para ver si detectaba algún movimiento en el apartamento pasando el pasillo, pero no podía ver mucho, así que suspiró, sujetó un libro y su enorme taza de té y se sentó viendo al horizonte.

Por fortuna su mente logró despejarse, estaba terminando su carrera, que era obligatoria para obtener cualquier trabajo, por mínimo que fuese, ella estaba estudiando porque quería ser parte de las genetistas, las encargadas de traer vida al mundo, usaban sus conocimientos para a través de las cadenas de ADN de las personas que se casaban, unirlas y dejarlas desarrollarse en las válvulas o bien llamados vientres externos.

No había tal cosa como el contacto íntimo, ni siquiera un intercambio de saliva estaba permitido, esa clase de cosas estaban consideradas como perversiones.

Se le fue el aliento, eso significaba que ella era una pervertida ¿qué más podía ser? Si cada vez que veía a ese chico no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esa clase de historias pervertidas que ella tenía que saber a causa de su carrera, pero hablarlas con alguien fuera de ese ámbito estaba castigado.

Negó, no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría su familia si lo supiera, la clase de perversiones que tenía.

Giró el rostro cuando su vista periférica detectó un movimiento, su vecino había salido a tomar el aire, o mejor dicho, a contaminarlo, el cigarrillo había sobrevivido a todo, al igual que el alcohol, era regulado, pero se seguía consumiendo igual que en el pasado, evitó moverse, no la vio.

Salió a fumar su cigarrillo, lo había dejado desde hacía dos años, pero eso fue antes de mudarse, claro que lo había retomado ¿cómo no retomarlo con la clase de vecina que le había tocado?

Se suponía que no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre ella, ni siquiera por otra mujer, estaba estrictamente prohibido tener esa clase de pensamientos con una mujer o cualquier otra persona ¿entonces porque los tenía?

No lo sabía, incluso ahora, que estaba viendo hacia un punto inexistente, quería voltear a verla, y extrañamente aplaudió la decisión de salir a fumar mientras estaba sin camisa, para no impregnarse del olor, ya que el desinfectante no le agradaba, ella tenía la vista en su libro sobre algo, no lo entendía.

Las cosas estaban estrictamente codificadas para que alguien fuera de tu área laboral no lo entendiera, el mundo se había dividido por sectores muy exclusivos, para evitar el sabotaje, sólo una cuánta parte de la población podía entender algunos aspectos, así, se sabría de donde salió la información, un médico no hablaba el mismo lenguaje laboral que un abogado.

Le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, no quería girarse a verla o quizás haría o diría algo que le haría presionar la alarma, no quería terminar en una celda, no quería ser el pervertido que todos señalaran por la calle, esperaba casarse y tener un hijo con alguna mujer que le seleccionaran, porque no quería hacerlo, o posiblemente la vecina quisiera... sacudió la cabeza, tenía telarañas en la mente, y era mejor sacudirlas.

Se giró sin quererlo, los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se posaron en él, le dedicó un asentimiento que era lo máximo que un par de extraños podían compartir y entró a su apartamento sin decir nada más, tenía que ser invitado o ella tenía que iniciar la charla para que él pudiera decir algo en su dirección, de lo contrario podían arrestarlo unas horas.

Se colocó la camisa y su saco, se acomodó la corbata y salió en dirección a su trabajo.

Ginevra Weasley se detuvo en la puerta cuando se topó de nuevo con su vecino, sabía que ella tenía que iniciar todo o él tendría problemas y no quería que eso pasara, se mordió el labio antes de saludarlo, él podía rechazar el saludo, y eso la atormentaba.

—Buenas noches –saludó.

El rubio que en su saco tenía escrito su nombre en lengua universal le sonrió, como agradecido de que iniciara la charla, ella lo observó de arriba abajo, recordando la imagen de él por la mañana, no dijo más, entró en su apartamento y dejó la puerta abierta, como indicio para él.

Se sintió decepcionada, pero sólo un momento, las manos del hombre se pusieron en sus hombros desnudos, sonrió abiertamente cuando los labios de Draco se posaron en su cuello.

Sabía que estaba mal, y más que nada, se estaban dejando guiar por aquellos instintos primitivos, estaban piel contra piel, mientras sus labios se volvían uno solo.

* * *

Ojalá les guste, pensaba hacer un one shot, pero comencé a escribir demasiado tarde y el tiempo se esfuma.


End file.
